


Sunrise

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the beautiful sun and Kate. Those two things hold Neal’s passion.</p>
<p>originally posted on 08/01/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Neal watched the sunrise from the top of June’s roof. He loved how the colors of orange, yellow, and red combine and make an effect which made it like a glowing fireball. It rose above the tallest, gray buildings of New York City until it reached the center of the sky.  
  
Neal remembered how Kate and he would stay up for hours just to watch the sun rise from the horizon. He would wrap his arms around her and pulled her close. He loved the smell of her hair: raspberry mixed with strawberries. It floored his noise and stimulated his senses. He loved the smile that curled upon her lips when the sun’s rays shined on her rosy face.  
  
Time stopped and everything was forgotten. It was just them, together, without any interruption.  
  
Neal smiled sadly, looking at the rising sun. He liked to believe Kate was in the sky, watching over him. She rose with the sun every morning and sets along with it. He missed her, but at least he had the sun and its beauty.


End file.
